


An Exaggeration of Importance

by Crown_of_Winterthorne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Polyamory, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_of_Winterthorne/pseuds/Crown_of_Winterthorne
Summary: Bokuto will probably always be the bridge between Kuroo and Akaashi, but that doesn't mean they fall apart without him there. They just get flirtier and more sarcastic.
This is just an excuse to write some KurooAkaa bonding during one of the group training weekends.





	

There was no denying that Bokuto was the bridge between them. Without the extroverted ace who gathered people to him like they were apples in an orchard, Kuroo and Akaashi probably wouldn't have become friends, let alone anything else. It hadn't been easy early on, with both of them competing for Bokuto’s attention—Kuroo used to being his best friend, Akaashi used to being his put-upon but beloved setter and kouhai—but they had learned to share. Fighting over Bokuto only would have hurt him, something that neither of them ever wanted to do. 

That they actually enjoyed each other's company came as a surprise to them, but not Bokuto, who had only laughed and said “about time” when they realized it. They had only been slightly less surprised when their relationship—all three of them together—evolved into more than friendship. 

Even so, it was unusual for them to spend time together alone. It was more often the three of them or Bokuto and Akaashi—by default, thanks to school and volleyball club—or Bokuto and Kuroo. It wasn't that they disliked spending time together without Bokuto, but that it simply didn't happen very often. Especially during training weekends.

“He's with Hinata-kun and Karasuno’s setter,” Akaashi replied when Kuroo asked after Bokuto. They were walking along the far side of the gyms, where it was quiet and hidden from view. The late shadows hid even more. “He's determined to try that weird quick set of theirs.”

“That's not going to end well.”

“No, probably not. I told him if he can't get it within the first few tries, it wasn't going to happen and he should come find me.”

Kuroo snorted. “Define ‘few.’”

“Half a dozen,” Akaashi shrugged. “I'm confident that he'll be able to hit at least one, but the two of us will never be able to replicate what Karasuno does. I'm simply not that good.”

“Kenma says the same thing. Is Kageyama really that special?” Kuroo could see the kid's talent, but he couldn't see the nuances that another setter could. 

“He is,” Akaashi nodded. “There are things that only experience can give him, but he has the natural ability and drive, just like Hinata-kun does. Karasuno is going to be a force to be reckoned with. Not in the least because of Kageyama-kun.”

He glanced at Kuroo, saw the wheels turning in his head as he considered Karasuno and Akaashi’s words. Kuroo was concerned, and that was unusual. 

Akaashi let their hands brush as they walked. Tangled their fingers loosely together. “I know you want your Battle of the Garbage Dump, Kuroo-san, but it's going to be us. Cats and Owls.”

“You're sure?” he smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

“Yes.”

“How?”

Akaashi’s smile did reach his eyes. “Bokuto-san promised.”

Kuroo looked away. Forced a laugh. “Yeah, it's a long shot anyway. They’ll still have to beat Seijoh and Shiratorizawa just to make it into Nationals. Ushijima isn't going to allow that.”

“This… this is really important to you,” Akaashi drew Kuroo to a stop, looking at him with a curious expression. “Last year you swore that Nekoma would meet Fukurodani at the final match, but now that Karasuno is a contender, they're the ones you want to go against.”

“I… yeah,” he shrugged, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I know what I said last year when we both got knocked out, and I know what I said at the beginning of the season. And until Karasuno showed up, that's what I wanted. I love going against you guys.”

“But?”

“But I  _ want  _ it. That rivalry. The excitement. I want to have to fight for the win every step of the way.”

“Isn't that how you play against us?”

“Just like that,” Kuroo agreed. “Except I won't feel bad when they lose.”

“Of course you will. You're putting too much of yourself into helping them get better,” Akaashi said. Added, “Besides. You know that we’ll have to lose in order for you to play Karasuno. You're contradicting yourself, Kuroo-san.”

“I know,” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “This would be so much easier if you and Kou played for Nekoma.”

“You already have a setter. Should I tell Kozume that you're looking to replace him?”

“Don't you dare. And wipe that cute look off your face—Kenma would kill me.”

Akaashi’s face was the picture of innocence. Kuroo was tempted to kiss the expression right off of him.

“I could make you into a pretty good blocker,” he considered, grinning when Akaashi glared at him.

“I already have more than enough on my plate with Bokuto-san. I'm not about to get dragged into your blocking practices.”

“That's not what happened last year. I seem to recall you asking me for plenty of advice, all cute and desperate to improve your blocking so you could be a regular.” Kuroo's voice was filled with amusement and affection.

“You’re exaggerating your importance, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi said mildly. He had become Fukurodani’s regular setter by default as soon as the third years left. No one else wanted the job or been half as qualified. Bokuto had meshed with Akaashi since the beginning, far better than he had with the outgoing setter. It was a given that Akaashi would take over. 

Still, Kuroo had been helpful. Akaashi squeezed his hand, remembering some of those times. Post-match conversations that were held with their heads close together and Kuroo smiling broadly enough to shame the sun whenever he managed to make Akaashi blush. Late nights spent in the gyms of whichever school was hosting group practice, Kuroo purposefully touching him more than necessary as he shared tips and tricks with Akaashi. Teaching him the same things he was teaching Tsukishima now. Except he didn't touch Tsukki.

Tsukki was a project. Akaashi had been a seduction.

Kuroo hadn't even been aware he was doing it until Bokuto pointed it out. He'd been too surprised to do anything about it, so Akaashi had taken it upon himself to follow Bokuto’s directive of “Just kiss already!”

Afterwards, they'd laughed somewhat nervously and beckoned Bokuto into the embrace. As he'd done when his friends became friends, Bokuto had simply said “about time” and joined them.

“You're thinking about something,” Kuroo observed, the teasing lilt gone from his voice. 

“Just remembering how much I enjoyed your blocking lessons,” he said softly, raising hooded eyes to Kuroo’s face. There was a heat there that made Kuroo’s own expression go from curious to satisfied.

“Oho? What was that about my exaggerated importance, Akaashi?” he purred, drawing him closer. He put Akaashi’s hands on his shoulders, wrapping his own around slim hips and bowing his head so that their hair mingled against Akaashi’s forehead. 

“Did I ever tell you,” Akaashi breathed, his lips oh-so-close to Kuroo’s, “that you were my first kiss?”

“I thought it was Kou.” He smiled, chest filled with pleasure at the thought.

“No. I would have kissed you better if he had been.”

“Mmm. He is nice to kiss, isn't he?”

“So are you.” Akaashi closed that infinitesimal distance between them. 

It was only a bare brush of lips, so gentle that it could hardly be called a kiss. Kuroo met the tease with one of his own, nipping at Akaashi’s lower lip twice before finally pulling it between his lips. He sucked at it, slow and soft, while Akaashi exhaled an unsteady breath.

“So nice,” he murmured, tightening his hold around Kuroo’s neck and leaning into the taller boy.

Kuroo hummed his agreement, bringing Akaashi up against the length of his body in a secure embrace. He cupped Akaashi’s jaw, thumb brushing over the fine, high cheekbone, and flicked his tongue against the seam of his lips. He slid inside when Akaashi granted him entrance, teasing and tasting with playful confidence. 

“I love kissing you,” Kuroo said between quick presses of their lips. He never quite lost contact between his skin and Akaashi’s.

“You love kissing period,” Akaashi reminded him, stepping backwards and drawing Kuroo along until he was pressed against the outer gym wall, caged by that long, lean body. “I bet you'd be happy to kiss anyone.”

“Not true. I wouldn't kiss Kageyama. He looks like he'd bite.”

Akaashi laughed, sinking his fingers into Kuroo’s hair as he kissed the line of his throat. He tipped his head back against the wall, giving him more room. “Since when is that a problem?”

“You know me, Keiji. Better to give than receive and all that.” As if to punctuate his words, he sank his teeth into the juncture of Akaashi’s neck and shoulder. It earned a shudder and a moan.

“You are so full of it,” Akaashi managed when he had control over his voice again. He tugged at Kuroo’s hair and pulled him into another kiss, one that was hungry and eager but still strangely gentle. 

Akaashi kissed like he did everything else: cool and calm with an underlying passion that threatened to burn him up from the inside out if only he'd let it run free. Kuroo knew how to stoke that fire, running his fingers up under Akaashi’s shirt and settling his hands on the grooves of his hips. He ran his thumbs over the silky soft skin of Akaashi’s stomach and dug his fingers in until they threatened bruises. Despite his whimpers, Akaashi arched into the touch and pulled Kuroo closer.

“We… we should stop,” he breathed between kisses. “We can't… n-not here…”

“Do you want me to?”

“Not really…” he shook his head, glancing up to Kuroo’s face from underneath long lashes and sleepy lids. He pressed another kiss to Kuroo’s already swollen mouth. “But we need to.”

Kuroo made a sound of unhappy agreement, running his thumb over Akaashi’s lower lip. He sighed and pulled back reluctantly, putting some space between them. “Want to go find Kou? See if we can't drag him away from the baby crows?”

“Let him have his fun,” Akaashi shook his head. “He likes the way Hinata-kun dotes over him and makes him feel like, and I quote, ‘a real senpai.’”

“Jealous?” Kuroo's mouth turned up at one corner. It made him look not unlike a cat in the cream.

“Not hardly,” he rolled his eyes. His expression softened a breath later. “No. I'm glad Hinata-kun looks up to him so much. Bokuto-san needs that kind of hero worship. I… I can't give it to him.”

“You give him other things,” Kuroo said, running his hand through Akaashi’s curls. “It's why I couldn't hate you, even though I wanted to, when we first met. You’re good for him. You’re good for  _ me _ .”

Akaashi leaned into his touch. “I feel the same about you for Bokuto-san. You for me. I love you.”

Kuroo pressed him up against the wall again, but it wasn't the same as before. When he kissed Akaashi, the heat was still there but it didn't feel blatantly sexual anymore. It felt safe, protective. A little bit worshipful. 

“I love you too, Keiji,” Kuroo whispered against his cheek. “You and Kou are the best things that have ever happened to me.”

“Tetsurou-san…” Akaashi never knew what to say when Kuroo confessed such things. To say that Kuroo was a closet romantic was an understatement, but he was always so genuine about it. Akaashi expected such innocence from Bokuto; seeing it from Kuroo was always both disconcerting and beautiful. Akaashi wasn't always sure that he deserved either of them. 

Wanting to ease those doubts—he knew Akaashi so well—Kuroo kissed him again and again, sweet and gentle. When he at last drew away, they were both smiling and Kuroo took Akaashi’s hands into his. He tugged once, tipping his head in the direction of the classrooms where the teams were staying.

“C’mon. Kou can join us when he's done playing with his fan club.” He grinned. “I have it on good authority that our coaches are out drinking again tonight and that the roof is unlocked.”

Akaashi shivered with a thrill of anticipation. He wasn't much of an exhibitionist, but there was something about making love beneath the night sky that appealed to him. Both of his boyfriends knew that, but exploiting that desire wasn't something they could do very often. Just finding time and privacy to be together period was often difficult, never mind indulging their emerging kinks and preferences. Going up to the roof with Kuroo was something that Akaashi wanted very badly.

“Yes. Just us,” Akaashi said, lacing their long fingers together as they walked. “I want you all to myself for a little while longer, before Bokuto-san joins us.”

“Me too. Then we'll spoil him to make up for it, yeah? You know he's going to pout that we didn't wait for him.”

“He'll get over it,” Akaashi chuckled. “He loves to see us together too much to hold a grudge.”

“I'm not sure Bokuto even knows how to hold a grudge,” Kuroo said with a laugh of his own. Reconsidered that with a quirked eyebrow. “Well, not against us, anyway.”

“He loves us too much,” Akaashi agreed, leaning his head against Kuroo’s shoulder. He exhaled slowly. “We’re really lucky, aren't we?”

“Yeah. Yeah, we are. Sometimes I wonder if it's too easy.”

“Me too.”

“What do you do when you start thinking that way?”

“Usually Bokuto-san tells me I'm thinking too hard and kisses me.” He looked up at Kuroo. “What about you?”

“Kenma does the same, except he hits me upside the head instead of kissing me.” He winked at Akaashi. “I think I'm jealous.”

“I'm more than happy to hit you upside the head,” Akaashi feigned ignorance.

“Not that! The kissing part!”

“You want Kozume to kiss you? I'm sure if I told him for you, Kuro—”

“Absolutely not!” Kuroo laughed. “He really would kill me. And you know perfectly well that I only want to kiss you and Kou.”

“Oh?” he smiled, somehow managing to look serene and mischievous at the same time.

“Yeah,” he leaned in to steal a kiss, brazen under the lamps lighting the school grounds. “Just like that.”

“Hm.” Akaashi touched a finger to his lips, amusement flickering in his eyes. “You've done better.”

Kuroo yanked him close, offering a feral grin as he brushed their lips together. There was a promise in that teasing almost-touch. When he spoke, his voice was dark and rough. “Guess we better get up to the roof so I can redeem myself.”

“Oh, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi purred, nipping at his jaw, “didn't you know?”

“Know what?”

“You're positively irredeemable.” At Kuroo’s sputter of indignation, he smiled sweetly and took his hand again. Kissed his palm and pulled him towards the building's open door. “I think I'll keep you anyway.”

Kuroo could only laugh and let himself be led. 

—END—


End file.
